3006
by Letmeborrowthattop
Summary: When Slade's time machine is set for 3006 instead of 1906, the Titans meet the Legion of Superheroes as Slade meets their enemies, the Fatal Five. Unfortunately, the Titans arrive when the Legion is amidst a crisis and the Fatal Five are at large.
1. Time Warped

3006

Note: I don't own the Legion of Superheroes or Teen Titans, but I wish I did...

Chapter 1

Cyborg and Robin were playing darts in the game room. "It's a good sign when we have enough time to play darts instead of fighting crime," Robin examined. On the dartboard, there was a picture of Slade in the middle of it. Five red and blue darts were smashed into the picture.

"One more round?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy ran in with green darts gasping for air.

"Can I play?" Beast Boy asked. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other.

"Sure," they said at the same time. Beast Boy took one dart and punctured it right through Slade's good eye.

"BULLSEYE!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily. Robin pulled a dart behind his head ready to send it straight through Slade's face, but unfortunately, the alarm went off.

WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!

Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy ran into the main room to read the alarms message. Raven and Starfire were already reading it. "A time portal just activated Downtown," Raven began to explain.

"Warp?" Robin asked.

"No, Slade," Starfire replied. Robin grinned.

"I'm in the mood to take down Slade today. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I just finished practicing!" Robin announced. Raven shrouded them in the shadows of her cloak and within seconds, they were at Slade's new hideout. They readied for a battle, but no one was there. "Split up," Robin ordered. The Titans fanned out in different directions. Starfire noticed Slade pressing some buttons by a glowing orange vortex. Starfire dove in towards Slade.

"You," Slade grumbled. "I'm getting too old for this..." Slade jumped up and crashed into Starfire's side. She flew back into a wall. She grabbed onto the metal panneling and it scraped off as she descended to the floor. The Titans heard the noise and ran over to Starfire.

"Slade is over there," Starfire pointed as Slade ran towards the portal.

"That's his time machine, we need to stop him!" Cyborg yelled. Slade stopped and looked back at the Titans.

"Good-bye Titans," Slade moaned jumping into the vortex. Beast Boy skidded over to the controls and pressed random buttons. The Titans conversed.

"We need to go after him," Cyborg began.

"No matter the risk!" Robin yelled running into the vortex. The Titans followed him inside it. Beast Boy trailed in afterwards as a snake. They bumped into the sides of the timestream repeatedly bruising themselves. Raven quickly covered herself and the rest of the Titans in an aura of dark energy preventing them from bumping around. Slade was ahead of them. Their ride ended and they woke up in what appeared to be a futuristic city.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy whimpered shivering while holding Raven's cloak.

"You mean when are we," Cyborg corrected. Three teenagers were standing in front of them.

"Freeze!" Cosmic Boy yelled. Cosmic Boy looked closer at the Titans. "Wait you're the Teen Titans! We've read all about you!" Cosmic Boy excitedly boomed. He telekinetically sat them all up in thrones made of metal.

"We are honored to have you in our time period," Saturn Girl greeted.

"You have come to vanquish villainous activity with us?" Chameleon Boy asked.

"Who are these futuristic fanboys?" Beast Boy whispered in Cyborg's ears.

"Silly, we are the Legion of Superheroes. You are currently in the year 3006!" Cosmic Boy smiled.

"HUH?" all of the Titans let out at once.


	2. Many Meetings

Chapter 2

"Now that this event has occurred, it has been documented with perfect accuracy," Chameleon Boy explained.

"Hold up!" Cyborg yelled. "3006, for real?"

"Yes," Saturn Girl replied.

"Unfortunately, someone else has come into our time using the same timestream you traveled through," Cosmic Boy began.

"Slade," Robin remarked.

"Precisely," Cosmic Boy said after hearing Robin's answer. "He has joined forces with our enemies, the sinister and vile Fatal Five. A group of five powerful and dangerous criminals. First, there's Tharok, a half man, half machine powerhouse. Then, there's the deadly Mano, who has the power to disintegrate matter at the touch. In addition to those two, there is the Persuader who carries his indestructible atomic ax. Also on the team is Validus, the partially organic monolith that can fire psychic beams as well as being super strong. Lastly, the Emerald Empress who wields the unstoppable Emerald Eye of Ekron."

"They were a powerful, but now with Slade on their side, they're unstoppable," Saturn Girl sighed.

"Wait! Slade came here the same time we did!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Slade was in front of you in the time stream just a little bit, but he's really been here for two months," Saturn Girl explained to Beast Boy.

"But now, the valiant Teen Titans are here to help us defeat their foe!" Chameleon Boy exclaimed.

"Here's the deal. We stop your bad guys and Slade, and in return you send us back to 2006," Robin explained. The Legionnaires conversed in a huddle and then came back to the Titans.

"We accept your deal," Cosmic Boy replied.

"So is this your whole team?" Beast Boy asked with curiosity.

"Brainiac 5, Lightning Lad, Triplicate Girl, Wildfire, and Umbra are all at base," Chameleon Boy began.

"As for the others, they have all been kidnapped by the Fatal 5," Cosmic Boy finished.

"We are sorry," Starfire consoled.

"We can work with what we have," Robin smiled. Raven clutched her head.

"They're coming," Raven warned. "The Fatal 5..." With Raven's vision, a green eye appeared in front of them. Emerald Empress, Mano, and Slade stepped out of the eye.

"Titans, how nice to see you," Slade greeted in a sinister tone.

"This will be fun," Mano laughed. Emerald Empress smiled and turned to the Emerald Eye of Ekron. It began to glow a bright green.

"ATTACK!" Slade ordered. The Emerald Eye of Ekron shot out green jolts of energy at the Titans.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. Robin dodged each jolt of energy with ease. Emerald Empress walked over to a shiny hovercar and leaned on it. Starfire flew over to her and landed in front of her.

"There is a battle, but you choose to do nothing?" Starfire asked.

"The Emerald Eye of Ekron is telepathically linked to my brain, it does whatever I tell it to," Emerald Empress sneered. With that, the Emerald Eye of Ekron blasted Starfire into the ground with a powerful green energy beam. Mano leaped over towards Beast Boy. He lunged towards him,

"NO TOUCHY!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Allow me to assist you," Chameleon Boy said turning into a large puke green bear like alien creature. It had large claws and four glowing yellow eyes. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and grappled a piece of rubble with his trunk and hurled it at Mano. Mano cut right through it with his hands. Chameleon Boy grabbed another piece of rubble and threw it at Mano, he dodged it with ease. Cosmic Boy telekinetically threw a piece of metal wreckage at Mano. He hit him in the stomach and he flew back into a tall building.

"We'll regroup with the rest and then launch our final attack," Slade ordered. Emerald Empress teleported them all out of sight.

"Wow, even in the future we get our butts kicked," Beast Boy sighed.


	3. Legion of Few

Chapter 3

"We should not be discouraged, we are mostly unharmed and are ready for battle if they strike again," Starfire chimed as everyone walked back together.

"Why do you think Slade would want to go to the future?" Robin asked. Saturn Girl walked over.

"I did a telepathic screening of Slade when he first arrived. His original plan was to go to the year 1906 to dominate that time with his "future technology", but something went horribly wrong with his procedures, and he ended up here," Saturn Girl explained.

"Raven, can you teleport us to our base?" Cosmic Boy asked.

"Got directions?" Raven asked sarcastically. Saturn Girl telepathically sent the coordinates to Raven. With that, she teleported them all to the Legion base. It was like nothing they had ever seen. Futuristic buttons and lights everywhere, digital maps of places that hadn't even been discovered yet. Cyborg looked around the base like a kid in a candy store.

"Wow," Cyborg beamed in amazement. There was a chair in front of where Cyborg was observing. It swiveled around and in the chair was a green skinned boy with blonde hair and three white dots in a triangle formation on his forehead.

"Greetings," Brainiac 5 smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just amazed by all of the tech you have here!" Cyborg exclaimed. Raven walked over to an observing deck where a light blue skinned teenage girl was standing gazing at the stars.

"It's beautiful up here," Raven commented. The girl with raven black hair and blue skin turned to Raven.

"Hi, I'm Umbra," Umbra shyly introduced herself.

"Raven, pleased to meet you," Raven responded. Robin was staring at the Legion's weaponry. Wildfire walked over.

"Yo," Robin greeted.

"Greetings Robin, I'm Wildfire. If it wasn't for the Legion's weaponry and armor, I would be a spirit floating in the fiery depths," Wildfire introduced himself.

"Cool," Robin commented. "What can you do?"

"I fire heat blasts from this helmet screen," Wildfire explained. Triplicate Girl was sitting in a chair near Beast Boy.

"Hi, I'm Triplicate Girl. It's a great honor to meet you," Triplicate Girl smiled. She suddenly split into three girls.

"HE'S HOT!" one shouted out.

"No, he seems VERY brave," another grinned.

"HE'S BOTH!" the final one screamed. She pulled herself back together.

"Whoa," Beast Boy whispered.

"Sorry, sometimes my other sides get the better of me," Triplicate Girl frowned. Meanwhile, Lightning Lad and Starfire were securing the perimeter around their base. Starfire and Lighting Lad were linked to the intercom of the base.

"There is nothing to report so far," Lighting Lad updated. Starfire's eyes widened.

"Who are they?" Starfire asked pointing out in the distance to see flashing lights and auras of flight rings.

"Umm, that's the rest of the Legion," Lightining Lad informed. As they got closer, they could see tiny mind control discs on their foreheads and angry expressions on their faces. "And they don't look so happy!"


	4. The Fight to Remember

Chapter 4

With Lighting Lad and Starfire's warning to the rest abroad the Legion's floating base, they readied for the rest of the Legion's attack under the control of the Fatal Five. "Let's go back to the base now!" Lightning Lad ordered.

"Coward, we Tameraneans do not run from a fight no matter what the cost may be!" Starfire argued against Lightning Lad's direction.

"That's why your whole species died out thirty years ago," Lightning Lad murmured.

"WHAT?" Starfire gasped, but before she could continue, she was grappled by a large Legionnaire.

"COLLOSAL BOY! LET HER!" Lighting Lad began, but he was tackled by Timberwolf. Lighting Lad retaliated the tackle with an electrical blast, but Timberwolf endured it. Wildfire and Raven shot out of the Legion Base with valiance. Raven telekinetically moved Timberwolf away from Lighting Lad. Bouncing Boy bounced off of Colossal Boy's shoulder and into Raven knocking her back a great distance from the fight. Wildfire shot out a large flame energy blast from his helmet screen. It knocked into Colossal Boy's upper arm and he released Starfire. As soon as Starfire was freed, a speeding image rammed into her. When stopped moving, you could easily make out the image as being none other than Supergirl. Starfire looked up at her attacker.

"Did you come with us to the future too?" Starfire asked punching her in the jaw. Starfire's earpiece rang out.

"Greetings Starfire. I have the answer to your question," Brainiac 5 began. Supergirl retaliated with a blast of heat vision. Starfire blocked it with her forearms. "When the Fatal Five tried this plan for the first time, we recruited Green Lantern (John Stewart), Green Arrow, and Supergirl to aid us in battle. She fell in love with me and decided to stay here in the year 3006."

"Interesting," Starfire replied kicking Supergirl in the chest. Colossal Boy approached Starfire again, but this time, she darted off behind him, grabbed him by the air, and swung him into Supergirl like a baseball bat. She was knocked into Bouncing Boy who was bouncing over off of Raven. Raven flew back over slightly injured from the attack. Wildfire reported over to Timberwolf and grappled him. XS sped over with a closed fist, she went to punch Wildfire, but he quickly put Timberwolf in front of him and she knocked him out. Wildfire then threw Timberwolf into XS knocking her out as well. Gates levitated over. Raven noticed that Gates was creeping up on Starfire and Lightning Lad who were being distracted by Phantom Girl and Ultra Boy.

"Whatever you are you're not getting them," Raven said zooming off to attack Gates, but he already teleported both of them out of sight. Raven grabbed Gates and teleported him back to the Legion Base. Raven activated her link to Brainiac 5. "Brainiac 5, I got a Legionnaire for you." Gates arrived at the Legion Base.

"Gates. He has the power to teleport things short distances as well as himself," Brainiac 5 informed Raven locking him up in a high energy concealment chamber. He took off his mind control disc and he returned back to normal.

"He teleported Lightning Lad and Starfire somewhere," Raven continued. Robin walked over to Brainiac 5 and yelled into his earpiece to Raven.

"WHAT?" Robin yelled. Cyborg was upgrading his weaponry with some of the future technology he could find at a nearby table.

"Easy, Brainiac 5 probably has a tracking signal to all Legionnaires.

"Actually Cyborg, that link has been cancelled out by the Fatal Five's advanced technology," Brainiac 5 corrected.

"Great."

"Tharok is sending out attack drones and is withdrawing the Legionnaires from battle," Brainiac 5 informed pointing out the large wall window. Outside, the Legionnaires were flying away from the fight.

"If you can trace Tharok, maybe you can find the Fatal Five's location!" Cyborg beamed.

"I never thought of that, and I'm the one with the 12th level intellect," Brainiac 5 smiled. Raven and Wildfire were outside the base looking at the attack drones that were approaching.

"This day just keeps on getting better and better…" Raven sighed energizing her hands with dark energy.

"The history books always said you were the introvert of the group, but never the sarcastic one," Wildfire commented.

"Don't believe everything you read," Raven said with no emotion as the attack drones began to fire at them.


End file.
